Love is never perfect
by Crusher666
Summary: a story of a boy whos dad is always traveling, his mom is at home, and he finds the love of his life
1. Chapter 1

**Love is never perfect**

**CHAPTER 1**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." I mumble to myself while running through the halls like crazy to get to the next level of the school. Oh, sorry I apologize; I'm Terrence, nice to meet you. Well, let's get back to the story. After climbing about 2 flights of stairs, I almost reach my classroom, and on time too. When, I run into someone before I get into the sanctity of my Math Class. When I look up to yell at the bastard who ran into me, I stop, paralyzed. I see about the most beautiful women in the world, also the weirdest thing you can see in this school, a Goth girl! You never see one EVER, at least in my school, and she looks SUPER pissed. I get up and pull her up (I'm very athletic), deciding to be the gentlemen, when I get SLAPPED BY HER! She starts to yell at me for about a few minutes, when I start to yell at her, saying "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she yelled "I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!" After that, we both yelled "FINE!" Then, I finally get to class, but I'm 10 minutes late.

I'm sorry, where are my manners. I didn't introduce myself my name is Terrence Ravencraw, I go to Elton Wood University, and for your information, it is in Columbus, Ohio. This school has about 3 floors, and you think this place would have an elevator! If you are wondering who I ran into. Well, that was Gabrielle Thornwire. Yes, her name is Gabrielle. (Strangely, I find that to be weird for a goth) Well, where was I? Oh yeah, I'm entering class. As I was saying, the teacher look at me like I got ran over by a train, and the students are just not caring, like usual. I sit and say that I'm sorry about the yelling. She says it is ok; just not to do that again. So I get to my seat next to Denise. (Friend) "I hate math" I whispered "What are we doing?" Denise whispered "studying for the math test, need to see my notes?" I nodded. He handed me the notes and I took out a piece of paper and went to work, my mind going a mile a minute.

After what seemed forever, I hear a voice, and then I realize the teacher is calling to me "TERENCE! CLASS IS OVER!" I looked around to see nobody but me, so I say "THANKS!" as I run by. That is how my day went for the rest of the day, just rush to the next class until something happens. The next day I get out of my bed to get ready to go to school, it's Friday (i find it to be a horrible song, i don't hate the person who wrote it). I still remember yesterday like it happened a second ago. I don't know, but I might apologize if we see each other. So I get some clothes on. Brush my teeth. Brush my hair, not perfect, whatever. I get out the door and ride my bike. I just live only 3 blocks away, so whatever. After I get there I meet with Tony (another friend) we start to talk. "Dude, what you think about me getting a motorcycle?" he starts to say something when Denise comes in and goes "I think it is a great idea! You look like a motorcyclist!" I think about it for a second, and then I say "ok, I'm getting a Harley Motorcycle; I got over 100,000 dollars, why not?" Tony smiles an evil smile "Why don't you take me with you?" I laugh "No, I know you Tony. You will blow up my Harley somehow" he frowns and leaves. The bell rings, I swear to myself and say goodbye to my friends and run to class like those people in the horror movie, they all are sweating, the only thing is my face had an angry face.

Before math class ends, the teacher makes a last announcement that a new student was joining us. I'm thinking "Great, another jock to pick on me", but when I see the student who comes in, she is the exact person who I ran into yesterday! After class, I jump down a few stairs to meet her, she gets mad and tell me to go away, but as she was leaving, and I tell her that "I'm sorry." She looks at me, then turns away "What for?" I tell her "Well, the accident yesterday, I felt bad, and so I thought I would say sorry." Then, the weirdest thing happens that makes me stop in my tracks; she turned around and tells me "Thank you." I look at her with surprise. I tell her "You're welcome…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We both look at each other, but I break the silence by asking her something. "Will you come over to my house?" I asked. Her eyes lit up with happiness. "Sure, do you have black ops?" she said with excitement. I look at her and said "Ya, why do you ask?" she looks at me like I'm an idiot, what did I do? I mean girls don't normally play…shooting games. "I love playing shooting games, my parents don't allow me to, but I do it anyways." I like this girl already. I have to keep my cool. "Great, meet me after school by the gym, I will be waiting" We both nodded and left for class, when I looked at the clock. SHIT! It's almost 12:30! I'm 15 minutes late to biology, again. So I walk into class casually, and the teacher looked at me with disappointment. She ask me where was I. I said "bathroom" she looked at me like I was high. "For 15 minutes? See me after class." I groaned "Ok." I went to my seat and looked and asked Tony what we were doing. He said "you just missed dissecting frogs, it was disgusting, but it was fun, I threw my frog at the head quarterback." He started laughing. I roll my eyes and start thinking about that one girl, she is about the most prettiest girl I have ever seen (even though she is Goth) but can still remember that she is very strong, that slap hurt like hell!

I finally finished the stupid lab and I got that turned in, now all I need to do is my art assignment. Sense I'm drawing a person; I might as well draw her and get the picture of her off my mind. Once the bell rang, I had a rough draft, a picture of me and her sitting next to each other holding hands about to… WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I am going to far ahead! I barely know her! I immediately erased the picture and went to my last class, hoping to get to class on time. "Remember class, all projects are due tomorrow!"

The bell rang and I got out of the class of horror with the smelliest teacher you will ever meet, Mrs. Keechi. I went to the front of the gym and I decided to wait for the mysterious girl. After 1 hour of waiting I got up and met her. She asked "Are you angry at me?" I laughed "of course not, why say that?" I asked "Well" she said "your face is all red" I just realized that my face was burning, am I blushing? I told her "well I'm not mad, now let's get going if we want to make it to my house." Gabrielle yelled while running past me "RACE YA TO THE CORNER!" I laughed and chased after her. Maybe Gabrielle is the one for me after all.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Well here we are." I said "Welcome to my home." As we walked into my house, the smell of cookies filled the house. The aroma of cookies made me hungry; I could tell Gabrielle was hungry on the way home. We both walked into the kitchen and I asked my mom "what are you cooking?" she replied, "nothing just peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies" my mouth was watering like the Niagara, I LOVE my mom's homemade cookies (especially peanut butter and chocolate chip) I already told my mom about taking Emily over here. "So, is she your girlfriend?" at the exact same time, we said "She is not my Girl (Boy) friend!" my mom smiles "ok, just asking" and she pulls the first 2 batches out of the oven and throws the cookies on a plate a hands it to me "just say thanks and go up stairs." She nods her head towards the stairs and hangs up the oven mitts. I sit speechless while Gabrielle was laughing silently.

I took the plate and went upstairs with Gabrielle to play some black ops. Turns out she is the best player I have ever seen! She kicks ass with a controller! We tied with a 10 kill streak and I won on the last round on free for all. "Wow, you are very good with a desert eagle and a duel Uzi. How did you get so good?" she replied with a sigh "well, I bought the game myself, then I played the game for, I don't know, 2 years?" I was shocked. How did she even get the money? Well, can't judge a person by what video games they play. "I think you are the best game player I have ever seen." I was silent, I felt like we are the only people in the room, she hugs me and starts to cry, what the… "Thank you for being my friend." She said in silent. I was speechless. She pulled back slowly to see my reaction, to find, there is no reaction, only peace. We closed our eyes we were about to kiss.

My mom yelled up the stairs "PIZZA IS DONE!" we both groaned and yelled "COMING!" well that ruined the moment. I felt like I was on fire. I'm going to "talk" to mom after Gabrielle leaves! I look at the clock, its only 6:00; she has until 9:30. I hope she likes scary movies. Once we were done eating "thanks for the dinner mom" I said politely "your welcome" she smiled. I went into the living room and put in a movie, when Gabrielle snuck up behind me and jumped on me. We both laughed and sat on the couch. " I got this movie yesterday, its called resident evil" she was interested once I told her it was a zombie movie " I LOVE ZOMBIE MOVIES!" she was literally jumping on the two seated couch. As the movie started we were both excited to see this, I got popcorn, and she has the soda. This is going to be the best night ever. I woke up and found the movie running, Gabrielle on my shoulder. at the end of the movie, Terrence woke up and found Gabrielle on his shoulder, he felt him self burning in the face. He woke her up and she smiled at him "hello" she says. She gets up and they walk to the door "your dads here, you might want to get to him." she smiles and says "I could stay here forever" she kissed me and ran off. I was stunned for about 10 seconds, then I actually went up the stairs, and I fell in my bed, closed my eyes, and I went sleep. I wish I can do that everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I went to school on the bus today, I was too love struck to ride my bike, so I found my card and took the bus. When I got to school, I saw two happy faces, the first two words that came into my head was "oh no." I got off the bus and my friends were all over me. "What happened last night?" asked tony "yeah, you didn't pick up your cell." Diane said worryingly. I rolled my eyes "guys, all I did is just hang out with a friend." They both start to laugh, now I'm pissed. "What the hell is so funny!" tony said in breaths, trying not to bust a gut "I knew it was true! You are dating someone" WHAT! I yelled at him "I'M NOT DATING ANYONE!" I felt my face getting hot. "We saw you kiss that Goth girl." Tony said, all of a sudden tony and Diane both stopped laughing. "We are worried about you tony, this girl is all bad news." Diane explained why I need someone to look after me! I took a deep breath "look guys, I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself." I said calmly. They both looked weird, tony starts up "look, I know you think you have everything under control, but I'm just worried where is might be going. I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about all of us." I was confused "Explain." Tony shook his head "Terrence, I want you to promise that you will be careful when dating her, please?" I thought about it "Fine, I promise, but if you two get between this I will get on your case." I pointed at both of them. They both held up their hands "We swear" they both said at the exact same time. It was a little creepy, but I nodded "Great, now how about we get inside before we are all late for class." We all ran to the school and made it just on time.

After school, I thought it was time for Tony and Diane to meet Gabrielle. "Guys, meet me by my house at 2:15? Got it?" I asked them. "Sure" they agreed. I asked Gabrielle "will you come over to my house tonight?" she immediately said "sure" and walked off. After school, I walked straight home. When Gabrielle came over first, she kissed me. "Wow, nice to see you again." When my friends came over, I hug Diane and shook hands with tony. "Ok guys, I thought this over, I want you guys to meet Gabrielle in person." They both nodded and said "We will meet her, but under one condition." I was waiting. "You will let me ride on your motorcycle first." I hissed "Fine, but I see one scratch, you die!" he holds his hands up "You got it." We shook hands and we all walked into the room.

This turned out well, if you call yelling at each other a good thing. After 1 hour of bickering, I growled "SHUT UP!" all of a sudden, the house grew silent. I spoke up "Look guys, I want this to go smoothly, but you're not making it any better." Then Diane said "Look, I agree with this, but all I'm saying is that maybe you shouldn't have got this together." I sighed "All I want is for you guy to get along, if you can't, I'm force to choose between the three of you." I looked at all of them "And you know I'm horrible at choosing." They looked at each other. "I will be right back, I want you guys to think of something before I come back, ok?" I looked at Gabrielle, then Tony and Diane. Then I walked away in silence to the kitchen, and hid in the corner closest to listen to the conversation.

"Look you two, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should be friends and not fight." Gabrielle argued, thank god she is on my side. "Look, I get where you're going with this." Diane pointed out sharply "You're trying to get on his side so you can kick us out of the picture, and if your wonder why I think that, he has been ignoring us for about 2 to 3 months." Gabrielle sat their, speechless. She sat up and paced across the room "I'm not trying to do anything! All I'm doing is dating your friend. I don't know what you want, but I love Terrence, and I hope he feels the same way." They both looked at her angrily. "Look, if you promise you will do nothing to hurt him, we won't interfere." She sat cool like on the couch "Great." I decided to walk back in. "Who wants pizza?" I ask nicely. Tony snatches the box and stops (I find this SUPER weird) and he hands the box to Gabrielle. She grabs four pieces of pizza and hands them out. I was surprised, if they want me that badly, then I must be something. "You guys seem to be getting along nicely." I was impressed with the results, I just hope that they don't fight, I hate choosing. 

After Diane and Tony left, I went to Gabrielle and sat next to her, she said with hopefulness "Can I sleepover?" I got up "I will check." I walk into the kitchen and saw mom washing dishes "mom, can Gabrielle stay over?" she looks at me "Sure, you two sleep down here though" she points the sponge at me. I bear-hug her "THANK YOU MOM!" I whispered happily "Just don't try anything, ok?." She said seriously "yes, mom" I run into the other room and I pick up Gabrielle "You can stay for the night." She smiles and kisses me on the lips. (Again) she smiled "Perfect." She kisses me again and I finally put her down. After the kissing ended, she puts her arm around my neck and says "let's watch resident evil 2-4!" I whispered "Are we twins?" and we both start laughing. I take the second movie and put it in, this will be the best night ever,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I woke up and looked at my clock, only 9:00 am. I look at who's on my lap, its Gabrielle. I was happy and kissed her on the cheek, she started to wake up and smiled "good morning" she said and kissed me and the cheek back. Well, that was a night. "Want to go to my party?" Gabrielle asked. I was the happiest person on earth. "Sure!" I smiled; I picked her up and put her on her feet. "I will be their on time, promise." she starts to walk out the door when she goes up to me and kisses me on the lips, I close my eyes and let her kiss me. After the scene, a car horn honks and she runs outside. I sit on the couch, fully satisfied and hear a horn honk, I look outside and see its my dad! I run outside and hug the motorcyclist and stepped back. He slowly takes off the helmet and reviles his face. His face is like god just took a model with a football player and mixed them together. "So how's my little boy." He smiles and picks me up. "Can't…breath." I squeaked. He lets me go "Oh sorry, guess I don't know my own strength." He pats my head and looks up and finds my mom in the doorway. "Hi honey!" He walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. "nice to see you to rick." She smiles and lets him in. My dad is like a snarling dog when he fights anyone. When it comes to my mom, he magically turns into a puppy and hides. Its like my dad is under her spell, and I will never know how that works. "Is anybody at school picking on you?" I smile "No dad, and you trained me to take care of that." I punch me fist into my fist. My dad looked impressed. "Show me what you got!" he took me down the stairs to train a little. (If your wondering, he is a famous kick boxer, never lost a battle, ever) "Lets see if you have been training." He picks up a board and I high kick it. "Not bad, lets see about this!" he picks up five boards and throws them at me, I destroy 2 out of the five, dodge 2 and grabbed one and threw it back. He just punched it, like it never happened. "You're lacking, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" He runs at me and starts punching me. I dodged one, ducked, and then I jumped and kicked him in the face. He slid back "I think you're the one lacking!" I run up to him and tried to punch him; he grabbed my fist and threw me up in the air. I use the momentum to form a kick; I formed a side kick and aimed it at my dad. He got hit in the stomach, but he just as it hit, he punched me in the face. He started laughing. "You have gotten better, session over." He grabs two towels and two water bottles, throws one of the towels and bottles to me. I grab them and smile at him. He shakes my hair. "So I heard from your mom you got a new girlfriend, what's her name?" I shrugged "Her name is Gabrielle, and she is TOUGH." My dad started to laugh. "She sounds like it." He sighed and put his hand over my shoulder. "I have three other motorcycles, and today is your birthday." I was shocked, I completely forgot my birthday is today. "Right, and what are we doing tonight?" he looks at me "Well, your going to invite your friend over, and your going to pick her up, in your new motorcycle!" He points to the motorcycle next to his with a bow on it. I was speechless. "Whoa! This SO cool." I hopped on and my dad came next to me "I heard you got your motorcycle license, so you can have this under that one condition, ok?" I nodded and asked "Can I take her for a spin." He shook his head "Go and pick your Girlfriend up first, then you can." I laugh "Ok, but I aced my exam, so be amazed" I took the handle bars and started the beauty. She purred like a cat getting petted. I backed up and took the route to Gabrielle's house "Make sure to bring back your Friend!" my dad shouts "GOT IT!" I shout back and left. Once I got their, she was outside playing basket ball, when she saw the person on the bike, she ran up and gave me a hug. "Want to come over?" I asked. She responded with a happy tone "Do I get to ride the bike?" I sighed "Why do you think my dad got me this?" she jumped up and down "YES!" 


	6. Chapter 6

-sorry if i haven't added a lot lately. i have been kind of busier then ever, but i will upload some new chapters soon! (BTW, please correct me if my writing is wrong, im still learning)

Chapter 6

He points to the motorcycle next to his with a bow on it. I was speechless. "Whoa! This SO cool." I hopped on and my dad came next to me "I heard you got your motorcycle license, so you can have this under that one condition, ok?" I nodded and asked "Can I take her for a spin." He shook his head "Go and pick your Girlfriend up first, then you can." I laugh "Ok, but I aced my exam, so be amazed" I took the handle bars and started the beauty. She purred like a cat getting petted. I backed up and took the route to Gabrielle's house "Make sure to bring back your Friend!" my dad shouts "GOT IT!" I shout back and left. Once I got their, she was outside playing basket ball, when she saw the person on the bike, she ran up and gave me a hug. "Want to come over?" I asked. She responded with a happy tone "Do I get to ride the bike?" I sighed "Why do you think my dad got me this?" she jumped up and down "YES!"

We drove into the drive way and I parked the bike. I took the keys out and picked up Gabrielle and we both walked in to find my dad and my moms were both on the couch. "Hey their my little man." Oh god! He's drunk! "Umm…" I start saying something, but I forget it "Dad, this is Gabrielle." I introduced. My dad throws me something and I took a quick look and it was a box. "Wow, it's a box." My Dad started to laugh "Just open it." I start opening the small box "It took some convincing, but you and your mom and I are letting you go on a vacation down in Jamaica." I found 2 passports, a credit card, and some…mushrooms? Whatever! I was going to Jamaica! "Thanks Dad!" and in the corner, Gabrielle was jumping up and down with happiness. "Dad, thank you very much!" I hug him, and he pushes me off. "Don't give me any sissy crap and go, your mom and I want a little alone time." he hugs, and kisses mom. "Ok, see you guys in 4 weeks!" I ran upstairs to grab all my stuff. I got back downstairs, kissed mom goodbye and left.


End file.
